Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless devices, and more specifically to reducing power consumption in wireless stations executing various client applications.
Related Art
A wireless station refers to an end station of a wireless network. In one common scenario, wireless stations rely on access points as switching devices for transporting packets from one wireless station to another wireless station. Thus, wireless stations are the end points of (potentially multi-hop) communication based on wireless medium.
Wireless stations can execute various client applications. A client application normally operates in request-response mode, implying that a packet containing a request is sent (by the client application) to a peer application (typically at a server), which then sends a response in the form of a corresponding packet.
There is a general need to reduce power consumption in wireless stations executing one or more client applications.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.